Nintendo DS Handhelds
The Nintendo DS has been one of the top sellers for handheld gaming systems since it's inital release in late 2004. All information is from Wikipedia articles: Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DSi XL, & Nintendo 3DS. Nintendo DS The Nintendo DS (sometimes abbreviated to DS or NDS) is a handheld game console developed and manufactured by Nintendo. It was released in 2004 in Canada, the United States, and Japan. The console features a clamshell design, similar to the Game Boy Advance SP, with two LCD screens inside—with the bottom one being a touchscreen. The Nintendo DS also features a built-in microphone and supports wireless IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) standards,[5] allowing players to interact with each other within short range (10–30 m, depending on conditions) or online with the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection service, which launched later in the console's lifespan. The Nintendo DS is the first Nintendo console to be released in North America before Japan. The system's code name was Nitro,[6] and this can be seen in the model number that appear on the unit (NTR-001).[7] The console's name officially refers to "Developers' System", in reference to developers of new game designs the system was meant to inspire, and "Dual Screen", the system's most obvious and distinct feature.[8] On March 2, 2006, Nintendo released the Nintendo DS Lite, a redesign of the Nintendo DS, in Japan. It was later released in North America, Europe, and Australia in June 2006. The DS Lite is a slimmer and lighter version of the Nintendo DS and has brighter screens. Nintendo of America refers to the older model as the "original style" Nintendo DS.[7] It is often affectionately referred to by fans as the "DS Phat."[9] On October 2, 2008, Nintendo announced the Nintendo DSi, another redesign of the Nintendo DS, at the Nintendo Fall Media Summit.[10] It was released in Japan on November 1, 2008. It was later released in North America, Europe and Australia in April 2009. The DSi's codename has been changed to "TWL" due to it being a substantial hardware upgrade including a faster CPU and more RAM, and requiring new development kits. Nintendo DS Lite The Nintendo DS Lite is a dual-screen handheld game console developed and manufactured by Nintendo. It is a slimmer, brighter, and more lightweight redesign of the Nintendo DS, designed to be aesthetically sleeker while taking styling cues from the Game Boy Advance SP, and to appeal to broader commercial audiences. It was announced on January 26, 2006, more than a month before its initial release in Japan on March 2, 2006 due to overwhelming demand for the original model.[3] It has been released in Australia, North America, Europe, New Zealand, Singapore, and defined regions in South America, the Middle East, and East Asia. As of September 30, 2009, shipments of the DS Lite have reached 84.49 million units worldwide, according to Nintendo.[1] DS Lite vs Original DS *Weight: 218 g/7.69 oz (21% lighter than the DS) *Dimensions: 133 mm × 73.9 mm × 21.87 mm (vs. 148.7 mm × 84.7 mm × 28.9 mm (42% less volume than the DS) In imperial units, the DS Lite is 5.24 in. × 2.9 in. × 0.85 in. *Extended battery life. The battery lasts 15 to 19 hours on the lowest brightness setting as compared to 10 to 14 hours.[6] After 500 charges, battery life drops about 25 percent.[6] The DS was supplied with a 850 mAh battery, while the DS Lite has a 1000mAh battery. *Brighter top and touch screens, with 4 brightness levels, previously backlight on/off. Designed to be more resistant to shock.[7] The option of turning the backlight off in the main menu has been removed. *Larger and more substantial stylus, making it easier to hold[7] (stylus dimensions: length 87.5 mm × 4.9 mm vs. 75.0 mm × 4.0 mm of the DS). The stylus is now also side-loaded and located next to the power switch, making it easier to reach for right-handed people when needed, but inconvenient for left-handed people. *In Japan, the wrist strap no longer includes a thumb stylus; in North America, Australia and Europe, the wrist strap is no longer included at all, though there is still a place to attach it. *The D-pad was reduced to 18.6 mm across (16% smaller than the DS), but the A, B, X, and Y buttons retain the same dimensions. There are lines on the D-pad, a design shared with the Wii Remote and Game Boy Micro. *The Start and Select buttons are relocated beneath the A, B, X, and Y buttons, and are smaller than the original buttons. *Twelve colors: Ice Blue, Enamel Navy, Polar White (Crystal White in Japan), Coral Pink (Noble Pink in Japan), Onyx (Jet Black in Japan), Metallic Rose, Gloss Silver, Crimson/Black, Cobalt/Black, Turquoise, Red, and Lime Green (see Colors below). *Different external extension connection, rendering it incompatible to accessories for the Game Boy Advance EXT2 port (AC adapters and headphone adapters). The new connector is used for the AC adapter only. *The power button, originally located above the D-pad, is now a power slider and is relocated to the right side of the device. *The power and charging indicator lights are now located on the right hinge, as opposed to being below the bottom screen in the original model. *The smaller redesign of the system has caused Game Boy Advance games to protrude out of the system by 1 cm. In addition, to provide a seamless surface and to prevent dirt and dust from collecting, a filler cartridge is included. *The processors are the same as the DS, but made on a smaller custom process so they require much less power.[8] *The built-in microphone, originally located below the bottom screen, is now located directly on the hinge between the dual screens. Nintendo DSi The Nintendo DSi is a handheld game console produced by Nintendo. It is the third iteration of the Nintendo DS system, succeeding the Nintendo DS Lite. A seventh-generation console, it primarily shares the handheld market with Sony's PlayStation Portable.[8] Between 2008 and 2009, the console launched in Japan, Australasia (Oceania), Europe and North America. It is distributed in China by iQue, under the title "iQue DSi". A larger model with bigger screens, called the Nintendo DSi LL, was released in Japan on November 21, 2009. It was released as the Nintendo DSi XL in Europe on March 5, 2010 and will be released in North America on March 28, 2010. Nintendo began development of the DSi in late 2006, and unveiled it during a Nintendo Conference in Tokyo on October 2, 2008. After the success of the DS Lite, Nintendo's goal was to narrow the gap between DS consoles per household and DS users per household. While the console's design is similar to that of the DS Lite, it includes the major addition of two interactive digital cameras, which may be incorporated into gameplay or simply used to take photographs. The console allows for internal and external content storage, and connects to an online store called the Nintendo DSi Shop. These new features are meant to facilitate personalization, in order to appeal to the individual members of a household. The Nintendo DSi received generally positive reviews. While reviewers criticized its lack of exclusive software, they recommended the console to those who did not purchase prior DS models, due to its additions to the DS Lite design. CNET.com and PC World considered the DSi Shop to be the largest buying incentive for current DS owners. Nintendo DSi XL The Nintendo DSi XL (known as the Nintendo DSi LL in Japan) is a handheld game console produced by Nintendo and the fourth version of the Nintendo DS handheld gaming console, being a companion to the Nintendo DSi. It was released in Japan on November 21, 2009 and was released in Europe on March 5, 2010[1]. It was be released in North America on March 28, 2010, and in Australia on April 15, 2010.[2] Hardware The screens measure 4.2 inches diagonally (3.36" x 2.52")[2]. For comparison, the DSi's screens diagonally measure 3.25 inches and the DS Lite's screens are 3 inches diagonally, making the XL screen's total area 93 percent larger than DS Lite's [1] As it is only a minor hardware revision, there is no reason to believe that the resolution will change from 256x192 pixels per screen. The reason for the larger screens is mainly attributed to allowing easier play on games that feature small text and precision gameplay. Another reason, according to Nintendo president Satoru Iwata, is "to offer a new play style, where those who are surrounding the game player can also join in one way or the other to the gameplay."[5][6 The DSi XL measures 161 x 91.4 x 21.2 mm (6.34 x 3.6 x 0.83"), 1.61x the total volume of the DSi, and 1.48x the volume of the DS Lite. It weighs 314 grams, compared to the DSi's 214g, the DS Lite's 218g and the original DS' 300g.] The Japanese version is available in 3 colors (Wine Red, Dark Brown, and Natural White), all of which were available upon launch.[7] The European DSi XL has been released in Wine Red and Dark Brown (with a glossy sheen on top and matte finish on the underside).[1] Both Australia and the North American Release will be available in Burgundy & Bronze at launch. The DSi XL, like every other DS, includes a stylus that fits into the unit. The DSi XL stylus is 96mm long, just 4mm longer than the stylus on the DSi. The XL also includes a 129.3mm-long pen-shaped stylus, which does not fit inside the console. In addition, for the first time in the DS line, two DS models will share a common AC adapter. The DSi XL will use the same AC adapter as the DSi. Despite the increased size of the displays, the battery in the DSi XL supposedly outlasts that in the DSi. Nintendo claims 13-17 hours of runtime on the lowest brightness setting, compared to 9-14 on the DSi. On the highest brightness, the DSi XL supposedly lasts 4-5 hours, one hour longer than that of the DSi. Nintendo 3DS The Nintendo 3DS (tentative name) is an upcoming portable game console by Nintendo, which can produce "3D effects without the need for any special glasses."[1] Scheduled for release in the fiscal year ending March 2011, the portable will succeed the Nintendo DS series of handhelds,[1] which primarily shares the handheld console market with Sony's PSP (PlayStation Portable).[2] The Nintendo 3DS will feature backward compatibility with Nintendo DS series software, including Nintendo DSi software.[1] Announcing the device on March 23, 2010, Nintendo plans to announce additional details at the 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3),[1] scheduled for June 15–17,[3] when the company will invite people to play with the console.[4] According to industry analysts, the timing of Nintendo's announcement, which has drawn attention away from the launch of the company's still-new Nintendo DSi XL handheld, was likely intended to preempt impending news leaks about the product by the Japanese press.[5]